


A Show to Die For

by Murder_Schmurder



Series: The Demon Inside You [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Death, Demon AU, Demon!Anti, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Violence, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Idk what else I can tag this with to tell you this will be a gorefest followed by smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Violence, dark au, evil!Marvin, moved from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Schmurder/pseuds/Murder_Schmurder
Summary: “It’s not like they will live long enough to make use of it.” Marvin lifted the blade once more, admiring the glint of blood in the low light, before tossing it to Anti who caught it without a flinch.“Y͝o̦̙͉̗͖u̷̳̘͎̗ͅ ͉̞w̼̳i̬̣̯̫l̨̩l̢̖̳̩̟͈ ̠͖̰̹̳͕p̳̗̳̜͙͇͍a͉͙͙͙̻̱y̼͔͈̯ ̶f̸͉̣o̜̹̖r̖̱͢ ̡̲͇̭̰͈̩͓t̢̜h̰̻͉̳̱̹͈i̷s̯͈̪͍͜, ̴̩͓͇p̳̖͈̟̲͎̗u͏͙p̹͇͠p̡̞̲̬̻̻e͚͕̥͓̬͕̲t̵.” The words were low, meant for his ears alone as Anti slowly turned, surveying their prey. Marvin grinned, fire lighting in his hands and in his body, simmering low in anticipation.“I look forward to it.”----------------------------------A story about death, blood, and sex, as Marvin proves himself to the demon he's sworn his soul to. Seriously do read the tags; this is about to get violent.





	A Show to Die For

**Author's Note:**

> Working on moving my nsfw fics over from tumblr to here. But no matter if you're an old reader or a new one, do enjoy. There will definitely be more.

The night poured darkness across the clearing, seeping into the large circular tent and scurrying below the rafters, lying patiently in wait in the folds and curtains. The hum of the audience permeated through its thin walls, dozens of people packed tightly and brimming with excitement, joy, marvel at what they were about to witness. He could feel it. The sensations washed over him in waves, making him shiver at the sheer power of it. He couldn’t wait to become part of it, to purify it into magic and force. He took a step, then another – tightening his gloves, correcting the mask that sat snug on his face and finally, lastly, making sure that the collar of his slick black coat covered the thin, red line stretching across his throat.

The roaring applause and cheering that met him as he entered the stage almost bowled him over with the sheer power of it, and he couldn’t help the large grin that overtook his face. The crowd was ecstatic, chanting his name:  _Magnificent! It’s the Magnificent!_

This was it. His voice rang out, clear and echoing through the space.

“Let the show begin!”

They did not realize at first. Did not see the shadows creeping ever-closer as they blinked in the dazzling aftermath of his fireworks, didn’t hear the sky dampen with static as they laughed at his witty jokes, didn’t feel the temperature dropping as he drew them into a world of dazzling imagination, feeding the energy right back into them in a loop of power the bounded ever upwards, throwing them all to dizzying heights where they could not notice, could not care, that the opening through which they had entered slowly stitched close with threads of darkness. They only cheered and laughed in awe, in joy as he built ever closer to the grand crescendo, ever just so tantalizingly out of their grasp.

It had taken him a very, very long time to find the true key to power. It did not lie in dusty old books or in the deep quiet of meditation – no, it came from somewhere much closer to home. The power of emotion, of change, of magic, it all originated from the same place – the human heart, the human  _soul_.

It had not taken long for him to exhaust the power in his own soul, but still he craved more. More power. More change. More.

The path was clear, after that. But his own methods had been… crude. Humans were not meant to simply extract power from one another – it required an exchange, but he no longer had anything to give.

That is when He showed up. The solution was simple in its elegancy. He would give enough power to retake his magic, to exchange it, build it stronger – As long as he could pay it off tenfold. If the glorious magician could stand by and let Him take what he wanted, made sure no one escaped.

He would do Him one better.

So he played it up – he led his audience to the heights of wonder, where all their worries and woes disappeared in his glittering charm, and then, only then, did he let them fall. A last loud explosion of glitter and light, slowly fading to the cheers of the crowd. The tension was palpable in the air. He made a move to bring silence, his voice booming brightly through the tent.

“And now, for my final act, a surprise! A guest, come from a far-off place, here only for you.” The whispers started up almost immediately. Who would it be? Who could ever take a place beside The Magnificent?

He couldn’t help the slight giggle as he pulled out the long, wicked-sharp knife from his sleeve, a thrill of excited fear running through the audience and sending sparks up his spine. The giggle grew into a laugh as he lifted the knife to his throat and slowly, carefully, pulled deep across the skin.

It felt less like cutting something down and more like opening a floodgate that had been bursting at the seams. He could not stop laughing, laughing, laughing as the screams begun – his eyes were closed, but he knew what was happening. Could almost see, as from a third eye, how He clawed himself out through the link, blood and magic and power forming into a twitching, whirring, glitching shape that looked human but was thoroughly, uncomfortably  _not_. A creature with clawed finger, slicked-back hair, and an ever-weeping wound on His neck, The laughing had still not stopped as a single, green light lit up His otherwise completely black eyes, mouth twisting too much and too wide as he took a look around, eyes passing over the shocked and frozen audience before finally landing on him.

“W̫̟̪̜h̹a̬̺̩̱͚̮t̲̠̟̥ͅ ̴̝t̕o҉̝͉̟͉̮̘̯o͍k͔ ̡̗̬̯̩͚̝͈y͠o̰͘ͅụ̯͈͈̲͝ ͚̞͕͓͜s̩͢o̴̖̯̙͚͇ ̠̼͇̱̪͚̰ḻ͈̱̟ǫ̱̙͍̠̫͙̘n̳͖̖̦̦̦̳g͖͔,̤͈̙̜͉͜ͅ ͉̝M̬̖̼̖͕͖̹a̩̜̠̲̯̻͠r͚̖͢v͎̖̪̼̘͍i̝͔̻̤n̞̲͝?̱̩͕͍̦̣͡"

A thrill of power rushed up his spine once more. Power exerted over him, through his true name. Marvin tasted it on his tongue, sweet and raw. With Him here, his magic leapt and bounded.

“I don’t know, Anti. What was holding you up?” Marvin bit back, enjoying the sight of Anti freezing up for a millisecond as the static that surrounded His body kept moving. Two could play at that game. Knowing a demon’s true name was the first step of summoning one, after all.

“N̨͔o̢t͎ h̥̺̤̲̘̭͈e̻͕̤̳̰͓̕r̩̗͇̞͔̲e͍̠̖͕̯ͅͅ,̣̘̻͍̫ ͖̠͚y̧̮̬̯o̳̰̜̝̥͈͟u҉̥ ̰͙̺̟i̹̳̮͚̜̜̥͡d̞͉̙̦ͅi͢ot̘̯̭͘.” He hissed out, and Marvin couldn’t help the giggle that burst out of his mouth. He could feel the blood bubbling at the slit in his throat. Marvin grinned back, excitement bursting through his veins. He had missed this.

“It’s not like they will live long enough to make use of it.” Marvin lifted the blade once more, admiring the glint of blood in the low light, before tossing it to Anti who caught it without a flinch.

“Y͝o̦̙͉̗͖u̷̳̘͎̗ͅ ͉̞w̼̳i̬̣̯̫l̨̩l̢̖̳̩̟͈ ̠͖̰̹̳͕p̳̗̳̜͙͇͍a͉͙͙͙̻̱y̼͔͈̯ ̶f̸͉̣o̜̹̖r̖̱͢ ̡̲͇̭̰͈̩͓t̢̜h̰̻͉̳̱̹͈i̷s̯͈̪͍͜, ̴̩͓͇p̳̖͈̟̲͎̗u͏͙p̹͇͠p̡̞̲̬̻̻e͚͕̥͓̬͕̲t̵.” The words were low, meant for his ears alone as Anti slowly turned, surveying their prey. Marvin grinned, fire lighting in his hands and in his body, simmering low in anticipation.

“I look forward to it.” Anti shot him a sharp grin that only stoked the fire higher, curling in his lower belly, before turning to the audience and  _leaping_  through the air like a cobra, landing on top of a soul. He perched on top of her for a moment, put his hands carefully around her head before digging his fingers into her eyes, the ‘ _pop_ ’ of the eyeball echoing through the silent tent. She barely had time to scream before she was abruptly cut off as Anti ripped her entire head of with an ease that Marvin filed away for later appreciation. The look on Anti’s face, wild and feral under the blood splatter, stayed with him as the audience finally caught on and panicked.

He had a feeling his own face would soon mirror it. Grinning, he leapt into the fray.

Marvin had never felt more _alive._  The power in the air was like gasoline, all he had to do was set the flame. The fire danced from his hands, catching in hair, clothes, chairs, the screams of terror only fueling them higher, higher, until they licked the fabric of the roof’s tent – but never catching. He couldn’t let His prey flee, after all. Marvin watched as the fires consumed the stands, spreading panic and fear, breathing it in deeply. Someone came at him – a desperate soul, the despair giving them strength and bravery that it would otherwise never have showed.

Too bad it would not be enough.

Marvin ducked the wide swing, bringing his hand up tight at his assailant’s throat. He pushed the power through his arms, lifting the soul like it weighed nothing more than a feather. Marvin stared into its struggling eyes for a second before letting the glow of fire return to his hand.

The soul couldn’t even scream as its throat was burned out. Marvin let it go without a second thought, turning to catch a runner in the air. His magic glowed white as he lifted it higher, slowly squeezing and watching with mild interest as it struggled and screamed at each loud pop of breaking bones. It was soon limp in his hold and he threw it down, hitting another two who were trying to make a run for it – too broken and bloody to flee, it was of no interest to him anymore. He brushed at the blood soaking into his white shirt with a sigh. He would have to throw out these clothes.

There were more people running, fleeing, huddling in screaming puddles on the floor. Marvin ignored them for a moment, searching for his – ah. There he was.

Anti’s movements were sharp and dizzying, moving between heartbeats until it was almost impossible to see where He was. It was not hard to see where he had been, however – the bleeding, lifeless bodies that littered the ground was more than enough proof.

Marvin watched with interest as He plunged the long knife directly through a soul’s sternum, bits of bone and pulp following the blade out through the back.

A heartbeat.

Another knife had materialized in his right hand, sketching dizzying patterns that soon had another soul choking on his own lifeblood.

A heartbeat.

The long knife had been pulled out with superhuman strength.

A heartbeat.

It was now stuck through a crawling soul’s leg, its howl of agony cut short with a gasp as Anti reached in and  _ripped_  out its beating heart.

Marvin sucked in a sharp breath at the display. Somehow, he could not find it in himself to be repulsed. Rather the opposite, truly. Marvin felt it pulse through him, the power, the terror, and could not help but grin as his hands lit up with green fire. There weren’t many left, now – only a few scrappers, fast enough to stay out of their range of fire. But now they had drawn his attention.

A fireball blew the apart, the tiny little huddle of souls. Marvin sauntered closer, absently throwing another fireball between his hands. From the corner of his eyes he could see Anti doing the same, carelessly flicking the blood off his knives.

One of the souls lashed out towards Him. Marvin knew Anti could handle it – would enjoy doing so. It was not a protective instinct that drove him to flick out his wrist and freeze the soul in its tracks, glowing cracks building and spreading before its mortal shell crackled and fell apart. No, nothing like that, as he grinned widely at the annoyed frown on Anti’s face. Nothing could truly phase Him – but annoying him, messing with him, was fun as all hell.

And it would surely make the aftermath of this more interesting. Marvin winked as Anti glared murderously at him.

Not a second passed, but Anti had already moved. The last three remaining souls sprang apart in horror as he materialized between them, moving too fast for the eye to catch.

A heartbeat, and they were all on the ground, their last choking breaths fading into background noise as Anti turned towards Marvin. The energy crackled through the air, dozens of souls discharging enough energy to make Anti’s eyes glitter with static and light, his skin glowing with faint light under the bloodsplatters. Marvin had never seen anything as breathtaking in his life. Anti lifted his chin, dropped the knives, and raised a single hand.

The silence stretched, tension tight as a bowstring, only their heavy breaths breaking the dead silence.

Anti grinned, wicked and wide.

"C̷o͡me͏ ͡͏͏h͟͠͏e̶r͜e̵͠, ̵̴͝ _M̨a͏̛rv̵̶̢į͢n̸._ "  
  
The magical bond between them tugged, but He needn’t have bothered - Marvin had already flung himself across the space, need burning him from the inside out. Their lips collided harshly, lips and teeth and tongue and blood as Anti dug his fingers into the back of his neck. Possessive. Angry.

Hotter than anything Marvin had experienced in his _life_.

He took a greedy handful of Anti’s hair, pulling and twisting it and giving as good as he got. A tug, a snarl, and Marvin was plunging his tongue into Anti’s mouth, playing along the too-sharp teeth, tasting blood and magic. Anti was having none of it, of course – He growled, a low noise that did  _things_  to Marvin’s mind. A second later Marvin felt himself pushed up against the post in the middle of the tent, wide and sturdy. It was the only thing currently holding Marvin up as Anti re-doubled his efforts to set every nerve in his body on fire.

The impact drew a gasp out of him and Anti was quick to push the advantage, hands slipping up and down Marvin’s complex magician outfit. Marvin had already found his way underneath the simple shirt Anti wore, nails scoring lines across his back as he moaned, low and deep.

Anti pulled away from his mouth with a growl and leant down further to attack his neck with sharp teeth and a wet tongue. The sharp pricks of pain only fueled the fire inside him, nothing to soothe the burn of pain and pleasure that cascaded over him. Marvin could only lean his head back against the pole and gasp loudly into the charged air, the hand still in Anti’s hair pushing him to suck and bite one mark after another into his neck.

 

Anti let go of his skin with a pop. A low growl of “͖̎͋ͨͩ̎͗̚̕͜m̡͓̝̌ͬ̓̆̔̄̿͋̌i̧͎̞̥̥̪̫ͥ̅͋̅ͩ̐ͭ̇̋͞nͧ̉̿ͤ̐̏҉̛͖̗ͅͅḛ̻̻̞̲̲̆̍͊̽͑ͮͧ͜” was followed by a decidedly less sexy “̨̠͍͖̱͉̟Y͏̥̣o̦̠͇̥̳̞͕u͎r҉̞̦̘̟ ̥̞̳̗̤͍c̹̦̖̖̻̞̭̕l͕̰͓̯̼͈o̰͕͈̮̰̥ṭ͖͘he̛͎̱̭̩̯̰̩s̞̭ a͎͠r̻e͕̖͕͉̫͡ ͇͚̪͙̫̫̭so̼̟̤̦ ̳̞̠̮̖f̞̫̗͞ͅu͖c̩̯̮̼͓͡k҉̘̭̦̙i̞n̯̹͉̮g̤̻̱ ̗͕͞a̦͍̥̗͟ņ̤̩͈͙̜̱̞n͎̯o̢͈̟̥̯y͏̫̱̹in͙̤̘͝g҉̰̙̖̲͚ͅ,̲̩̹͉̪̗͔ ̘p͡u͖͙̖͝p̥̦̫͠ͅp̴e̺t̸͔̯,̟͍͠”̸̤͔̞̮͎͕̝ ̛̗̹̟̲͖ͅ before the ripping sound of fabric and claws raking down his bare chest immediately brought the mood back again.

Marvin chanced a glance downward and was met with the sight of his once pristine magician outfit hanging in burnt and bloody tatters across his chest as Anti worked his way ever-lower, leaving a trail of hickeys and bleeding cuts from sharp claws. As if sensing his gaze, Anti chose that moment to look up. His lips were slick and red from the kissing, eyes with that same feral look to them as when he had been ripping souls apart only moments before. As their eyes met Anti’s grin turned sharp and wide and he licked his lips slowly - tongue forked and with a single piercing through it.

Marvin inhaled sharply and let his head thud back against the wood, biting his lip to stop from moaning. Holy shit. He would have to take charge soon, or he would come right then and there and Anti would  _never_  let him hear the end of it.

With a push of power he grabbed Anti and swung him around, pushing the demon up against the wooden pole for just a moment before sinking to his knees right there with a squelch of he was pretty sure was blood. A wide, shit-eating grin met Anti’s raised eyebrow as he hooked his fingers into the lining of His trousers and pulled.

Huh. Marvin wondered if all demons went commando, or if this was just him winning the goddamn lottery.

“I think you said something about me paying up, yes?” Marvin said sweetly, in direct contrast to the way his fingers wrapped around Anti’s dick with clear intent. Anti was frustratingly unaffected by this. He hummed as he buried his claws in Marvin’s long hair, steadily holding him back from simply taking him into his mouth and ending the conversation.

“͇͎̻͎D̤̤ơ͖͕͉̘̼e̷̪̳̬͈̘̱̹sͅn̲͕’̖͕͡t̯̺̹̪̗͕̘ ̸͈̰͚̼̟s͇͉̯̟̫̝e̟e͚̥̟̩̹͡m̲̣̥̞̥ ͈͍̜͈l̷̫͓̠i̱̱̥̪̬͕̱k̼e ̲̼͙m̴͎u̬͇̻̙̳͠ch͕ͅ o̝̻͟f̤̺̙̯͙̲͈͝ ̬͚̠̪͚a͚͙̩ ҉͉̘̲̘̼p̱u̯͟ni̶͙̻͇͖͉̣̯s͚̱̙͉͇̥̰͘hm̮̘̺̫̠̞e͕̭͓̥̠̥̲n͚̤͇̗ͅt̹̩ ̗͚̟̥̥̱ͅif̠͓̭͈̟ͅ ̺y̳̮̫̭͕ͅo͚u̘̗̼̺͠’̰̪͖͕r̸̫͓͔̦̥̮͙e̼̼̻͉̣̪ ͉͎̻̳͇o̘̫̞̥̠̪f̗̙̜f͙e̘̠̯͚̰̩͔r̗ͅi̳̳n̠̬͓̜͕̺͈g̲̖͕͉ ͓̦i̺t ̦͓y̠̱̮o͕͔u̘̺͖̠̗͢r̭̕s̬̮̖̩̮͢ͅe̼͠l̹̞̟̥f,̨̺͙ ̩̯̲͉͠ͅp̠͠u̯̦̙ͅp̝͓̗̺̩̤̠pe̶̤̩͎͕͇t̵̜̻̤̲.”

Marvin snarled in frustration and let his head thud against Anti’s hipbone, eyes closed. The “puppet” thing had been cute, but it was getting damn annoying. Not like he could tell Anti to knock it off without admitting that he gave a fuck, though. He opened his eyes, the angle leaving him staring right at a still-smouldering corpse. Its charred flesh was slowly falling off in little pieces as the occasional flame grew and died. He blinked disinterestedly.

“Can’t you just let me suck your dick and figure the rest out later?” Marvin whined, letting his thumb play over the head of Anti’s cock. A small inhalation, barely audible, but it made Marvin grin and push just a bit further. He made his voice softer, played up the sweet submissive part he just  _knew_  Anti would fall for.

“Come on, darling,” he purred, looking up at Him with hooded eyes. “I’ve been wanting to do this for months.” The claws in his hair tightened. Marvin struggled to drop the wide grin on his face and let his mouth form into a pout, leaning in just a bit further to exhale a breathy “please?” over the hot skin in front of him.

With a loud curse, Anti changed from holding Marvin back to pushing him closer. Marvin barely had time to cover his teeth before he finally had the chance to put his tongue on that beautiful dick. He took a moment to tongue at the glans, one hand still steadying him, before he hollowed his cheeks and took in as much as he could. There was a sense of static in his mouth that was almost on the verge of ticklish, but he swallowed past it and preened at the gasp it drew from Anti.

Marvin drew back for just a moment to catch his breath, Anti allowing it only briefly before He pulled him back down again. He didn’t fight it, instead pushing himself further, seeing how much he can take before humming and drawing back, sucking the head briefly as he popped off and took a deep breath. Above him, Anti swore.

“Y̵o͞u͟͞ ͞l͝o͢͞ǫk ̛͘so̷ ͏͠f͟͠u̷͟c̶͜͏k͘͠͝ing ͘g̕͜o҉̶od̸ ̛o̧̢͢n͜ ͏̸͟y͘o͠u̶͜r̡ ̛҉kn҉͡ee͏̡s҉, Ma҉͏r҉͏̛v̛͢i̴̛n͠͏,̧͟ ͘f̶u͏͠c͜k҉,” He breathed out, hands curling tighter in Marvin’s locks. “I͢'m͢ g̴̷͠oi̷̴n͟g͢ ҉to͏ ̷͟w͝r͞e͡c͞k̷̡͜ ̷͞͡t̷̕h҉̸a҉͜t̕ ҉͜p̨r͠҉e̡͘t̷t͟͜y͏͞ m͘͠o̵ut͘͘͟h͢ ͘o̶҉f̵ y̛oų͘ŗ̴s͏.”

Marvin couldn’t decide if that was a promise or a threat. Knowing Anti, it was probably both.

He licked his lips and dove back in, letting just a hint of teeth drive Anti into pulling his hair harder, enjoying the sweet burn of it.

It wasn’t long before Anti was a swearing mess above him, claws tightening reflexively in Marvin’s hair as he swallowed Him down to the root. It was almost enough to bring a smile to his face, but smiles and blowjobs were a terrible mix so instead he hummed once more, drawing back and letting his tongue play over the sensitive underside. One hand went to play with the skin directly below where he was working, the other stopping Anti from getting any funny ideas about thrusting and upsetting Marvin’s gag reflex at the wrong moment.

He took a moment to suck at just the head, the intensity of it making Anti hunch over on himself and letting out a heartfelt _fuck_ before Marvin continued to bob up and down, building the intensity quickly now, and before long Anti’s swearing picks up speed with a final, strangled “̶̢͕͍̹̥͙̃̓̍̾M̶̔͑̌҉̠͍̗̝̣̭̻̪̺͠a̵͓̜͆ͮ͐͋̏ͩ̂r̫̬̻ͩ̽̉̋ͅv̥͙̮̯̠̝̓͆͋̽̚ị̸̘̗̾͜n̯͚̯͈̖͕͎͆ͩͬͣ̄͟!” and he comes down his throat.

Marvin swallowed, trying not to grimace at the taste, and then sucked him down once more just to watch Anti whine from the overstimulation and pull him off roughly, shoving him back to land on his ass while they both gasped for breath.

“̝͇̟̭̯̮̞S̥̥͠e̟e͔̺̗m̪͓̪͕͉͕̼͜s͔̬̜͔͉͇̙ ̴y͍̻͉ͅo̯̪u̗̪̬͟’͔̫̦̥r̪e̷̩̖͕ ̷ͅg͟o̯̟͙̻͢o͈̘͙͈ͅd̞͙̘̖̻̪̦ ͓̕f̣o͜r͚̰͉ ̴̲̞͔̳͙̳̳m̱͔͇͖̙o͏͈͇r̩̖͕͍̹̮e ̰͡t̺̦̱̭̱̖̹͟ha̖̖̬̣̳ņ̳ ̱͕̗̠̰̱j̪͉͇̰͠u̼͔̞s̭͍̼͓̟͙̱t͢ ͓̪͖̼̲̖̘f̶͕͍̠i̟͝n̰̩̙di̶͇͍͔̖̘n̖͓͉̞̲g̻̮̯̪̯͍ ̘̤͎̲̰̼̝s̨̖͓̥o̭͈̠͕͡u̵͉͉͓͙̳͚̲l̦̝̩s͏̯͎̦̺̯̭̦,̭͓͖͓͎̮ p҉̩u̷͕͖̞̠͎̜pp̜͎͇̯͖e͓̦ṱ̷̹͙ͅ,” Anti finally breathed out. He stood up and with a sudden sharp shift of reality his clothes were all back in place.

 

He waved his hand through the air, making a fist, and drew it sharply downwards. Marvin found himself coughing as all the magical energy in the air was drained, leaving the world a little grayer, a little less intense. Anti suddenly stood a little taller, and there was a satisfied hint to his ever-present grin as he gave Marvin a two-fingered salute.

 

“̞͓̣̪ͩ́͛̆͆͂̚͘̕Ỹ̡̞͈̜̣̺̙̎̒͝ȯ̶̢̯͙̱͉̫̩̦̗̅̉͆̓̏ͬ̑u̹̦͋͒̒ ̷̵̧͓͕ͮͩh̷̖͈̤̫͔͕͔̺̉a̗̻͉̳̋̄̾̔͊̅ͨͨv̵̠̘̣̻͂̎̐͗ͣͩ̈̄͐e̵̖̦ͭ͗ͮ̑ͮ͆ͩͯ͢ń̨̍̈͏͖̠͚̬̩’̱̦͈͉̗̺̳̹̂ͮͤ͊͐̎̽͒͞ţ̱̞͎ͬ̈́̀ͭ̈̊̄͡͝ ̵̷̢̦̪̥̼̙̪̙̼͋ͦͪ̔̌ͮͭs̸͒ͨͬ̍͏̧̥̩̹e͎̗̣ͭ̓͑̏͑̽̋̾̋ē̎̅ͦ̎̓͊̽͠҉҉̻̲͎n͚̩͙͍̲͋͂͢ ̡̹̙ͬͫ̍ͭ̃̓́͜t̪̱̖̆̓ͦ̿ͪ̾ͬ̊̿͟h̷̷̩̙̞͎͕̀͊͑̽̎ͣ̊̿̊ͅe̯̜ͤ͂̌ͩ ̭ͯ̉̿̈́̂̎ͫl̨͈͇ͯ̃͒̆a̓҉̭̼͟s̷̖̠͐̈͋ͣ̄̽̆͜ṯ̬͔̼͒̋͞ ̵̼̪̞̥͙͆ͥ̈̏̚ó̀̒ͧ̓́͏͓̘̩̦̫͍͠ͅf̸̦̝̞̳͓̑͐͑̓̌ͧ̐̓͜ ̪̙̭̾͋̂͑ͣ͞ṃ̥̞̘̣ͤ͌ͮ͠ḙ̛̝̯͇͙̪̲̺̮ͩͯ͌̔͋ͫ͟,” he said, and dissolved into a mess of static and colors.

 

Marvin blinked. Looked around. The tent was beginning to catch fire, his magic no longer able to protect it. He was surrounded by corpses, all mutilated in new and creative ways.

The night growing darker outside – soon, people would begin wondering where their loved ones had gone. He looked down on himself. Bruised, bloodied, burned – a string of teeth-shaped love bites littering his neck and upper chest, and an erection that still hadn’t gotten the memo that Anti had  _fucked off_ , leaving him to deal with this mess alone.

But…

He could feel his own magic humming inside him, alive and well, amplified by that strange connection Anti had forged between them. He felt strong. Invincible, even. So Marvin got up, wincing at his sore knees, and took a step. Another one.

One step after the other, he walked out of the tent, out of the clearing, and out of his life as Marvin the Magnificent. The fire would burn any traces left behind, and the freak accident would be greatly mourned as Marvin started a new life somewhere else.

He would have to find a new way to amass followers. A new name. A new identity. A new country, preferably. There was much to be done.


End file.
